Love, Football What Else Is There?
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: This is Emmett's POV of Love at First sight:Well kinda Hope you enjoy his side of teh story Reviews are always a good thing
1. Running into Love

It was the day before classes and I was not that happy about it. Back at school was not the best. Since I live in a dorm with my two brothers Edward and Jasper, it is a pain. We have lived together our whole lives and get along fine but someone's I don't want to be with in a mile of them.

"Where you going Ed" I asked my brother Edward.

"Well I have a date" he said looking at me.

"With who"

"Bella swan" he said "We met yesterday, I asked her out and she said yes" he smiled

"Oh Jasper" I called, he walked into the room we were in "Our little Eddykinzs is has a date" I said

"Oh he is growing up so fast" Jasper replied

"Oh you are one's to talk, you two don't have date's do you?" he asked

"Well no, but I am to busy with football" I said

"Emmy that is no excuse"

"Ur well I am going for a run have fun" I gave Edward a look for the stupid nickname he used than left the dorm. I ran around for a while. And really began to think about what Edward said, about Football not being good excuse for not having a girlfriend.

I was running and well not thinking at all. I ran into a girl she must have been crazy carrying almost five book. "What the" The girl yelled

"Oh sorry I am so sorry really I am" I started to pick up her books boy did I feel terrible,

"I don't need help" She said also picking up her books, she was not happy.

"Oh yes I can see that from you struggling to hold all 5 of them" I Mocked, she starred at me.

"Well I would have been just fine if it had not been for you and knocking them all down". She glared

"Please let me help you take them to your dorm" I said smiling

"Um no I don't even know who you are let alone your name" I looked down at her, boy she was beautiful, blonde with wonderful blue eyes that were glaring at me.

"Emmett and yours" i asked picking up her books and holding them in myarms

"Rose" She replied stiffly

"Well Rose can I please help you bring these to your dorm" he asked

"Well don't you have somewhere to be" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"You were running when you knocked into me remember"

"Right I was just running for football to get in shape" I replied, her eyes bulged

"Oh"

"May I" I asked

"Fine if you must fallow me" She started to walk and I fallowed.

We got to the door of Her dorm "well thank you" she reached to take the books but I would not let Her .

"No show me where to put them" I said

"Fine" She opened the door and pointed to the coffee table "there"

I walked over and put them down for her. "there you go" I smiled

"Thanks very much" She said showing me the door

"Wait the lest you owe me is a date" I said

"What" She replied

"You me café tomorrow 4 and I am not taking no as an answer" I left before She could answer. I did not want her to say no, she was not my type and I could tell she did not like to much but maybe she might if I try.

I ran back to our dorm and Jasper was reading on his bed. I smiled and sat on mine.

"Why so happy" he asked

"I met someone"

"Oh and who might that be"

"Rose" I replied

"Rose who?" he asked

"No idea" I replied

"How did you meet" he asked

"Well I was running and ran into her and knocked down all her books and brought them to her dorm and well we are eating together tomorrow" I said

"Wow that could only happen to you Emmett" Jasper gave me a look.

"Oh and what about you" I asked "Any girls"

"I met a girl named Alice Brandon" he said "But I nothing will happen I think she has a boyfriend, so nothing is going on with me really"

"Well I cant help you" I said

"I am fine Emmett just let me read" Jasper complained

I decided to go for a run than go to the dinning hall to eat.

"Rose, Hey Rose wait up" I called as I saw her walking near me.

I jogged up next to her. "Hey" I smiled

"Hi"

"So whatcha doing" I asked

"Running in a marathon what does it look like I am doing" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry just asking are you going to the dinning hall" I asked

"Yes"

"Are you going to ask where I am going" I smiled

"Um No" She replied stiffly.

"Well I am also going to the dinning hall if you were wondering and now since we are going to the same place I can escort you there" I stopped jogging and walked at Her pas.

"I am a big girl I can go by myself thank you very much" She looked up at Me

"Well you know there are a lot of guys who could take advantage of you Rose" I said.

"Like you" She said

"No I am a helpful guy" I smiled "So is it ok with you"

"Fine if you must"

"You always say that"

"We just met today" She pointed out.

"So what" I smiled down at me. We arrived at the dinning hall. "Look I did take you here" I said

"Good than your job is done" She replied she started to walk away but I grabbed Her arm.

"Not quit Rose" I said

"What than , what else do you have to do" She asked

"Well I think we should eat together" I replied

"We are eating together tomorrow"

"Fine I will make a deal with you , we will eat together now and if you don't have a good time than we don't have to eat together tomorrow , deal?" I asked

'Deal" so we both got food and found a table we sat across from each other.

"So" She started the conversation "you never told me your last name"

"Oh sorry my bad it is Cullen and yours?" I asked

" Hale" She replied with a smile

"Is your full name Rose or what?"

"My full name is Rosalie Hale"

"I like it"

"Thank you, so do you have any brothers or sisters" She asked

"Yes two brother's Jasper and Edward you"

"No just my parents and me" She replied "but I always wanted a sibling"

"Oh trust me both of my brothers are a pain we are each a year apart , first there is Edward he is 21 than there is Jasper is 20 and I am 19"

"Oh me too"

"Sweetness" I gleamed a smile at me. "So are you and Al best friends" I asked

"Yea her real name is Alice but I call her Al"

"How long have you known each other" I asked eating his pasta.

"Oh since 8th grade I think"

"Wow"

"Why is she not with you"

'Um well something happened with her boyfriend and they are not together anymore so I am giving her a little space"

"Sorry I did not mean to bring up a rough spot"

"Oh no you did not I just wanna kick the guys butt that's all" She smirked

"What's the name" I asked

"Erik Jameson" She groaned his name the jerk.

"Never heard of him"

"Lucky you"

"I hope Alice gets better"

"So do I, she is my best friend I hate seeing her like this" We both finished eating.

"Rose would it be ok if I walked you back to your dorm" I asked

"Sure"

"Finally"

"What do you mean by "Finally"" She asked quoting him

"This time you did not say "If you must""

"Come on" She started to walk and he walked directly next to me.

We reached my door I walked Her right to her door.

"Bye Rose, will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes you will 4 right?"

"Yes" I kissed Her cheek she smiled and I jogged away.

After I started walking back to my door, I realized I was really starting to like Rosalie Hale .


	2. Getting To Know You

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know You **

This was a day I was dreading for a long time. The start of school. It was almost time for my first class English Plays. Not the most exciting class in my book but I had to take at least one English class. Jasper who is and English/History major mostly History that is what he tells people.

"Jasper I swear if this class is boring I will hurt you" I said, jasper looked up at me.

"Oh Emmett it will be fun , maybe that Rose girl will be in the class"

I smiled at the thought of it. "Maybe, that might make it better"

"Well go before you are late" Jasper said.

"Yes Mom" I laughed than left the dorm.

"Hey Rose" I walked up to Rose.

"Hi Emmett" She smiled at me.

"Are you in a good mood" I asked

"Why do you ask?"

"You always said Hi now you are saying Hi Emmett, I was just asking" I said "so what is your first class"

"English plays, you" Yes the second she said that I felt better

"WOW me too, that is so cool right"

"Very"

"Are we still on for 4"

"Yes we are"

"How many classes you have today"

"Just one you"

"Same" I smiled "So may be we can spend more time together?" I asked

"I would like that"

" Good" I took her hand. She looked up at me "Is it ok"

"Yes" She smiled we started walking to our class. Than she let go of my hand. I gave her a look.

"I thought you were ok with it" I asked

"I am just we are at class know, later" She paused "Maybe"

We walked into the class , Rose took a seat next to me. I smiled and so did She.

The Professor walked in.

"Morning class" she stared "The play we are starting with is Romeo and Juliet, Now I will hand out the books and let you go early before you leave please partner up" she handed us the books.

"Rose wanna be my partner" I asked

"Love to" She took my hand again and we left the room. "So what are we going to do today" She asked looking up at me.

"Oh walk around maybe or.." I was stopped Jasper walked up to us "Jasper" I said.

"Hi Emmett, who is this" he looked down at Rose with a smiled, normal Jasper.

"Rose" She replied

"Jasper where is Edward I need to talk to him" I asked

"Out with his girlfriend Bella"

"Bella, Bella Swan she did not tell me she is dating anyone" Rose said

"Today was there first date I think" Jasper replied

"Oh"

"See you two later than" jasper nudged My arm than left. Now he knew who Rose was.

'So that's Jasper" I smiled

"He seems nice"

"He is" we stopped walking when we got to the dinning hall. "So are we eating together" I asked.

She gave me a look "Why wouldn't we" She asked holding up our hands.

"So yes than" She kissed my cheek. "What happened to slow"

"Um" She smiled "I am kinda starting to um"

"Like you" I finished

"Yea"

"I like you too Rose" She smiled at me.

We got our food and sat down same spot we did last night.

"So what are we going to talk about" She asked

"Well I think since we established we both like each other than we should go on a real of campus date" I said

"Um well yes , but than what is today" She asked

"Two people liking each other hanging out" I took her hand

"Oh well what do you want to do" I asked him

"Well if you don't mind I need to run at least an hour after we eat, but right after we can go for a walk or talk or see a movie"

"Well we could work on Romeo and Juliet" She replied

"So it would be ok I will bring you up to your dorm than after we can work"

"You don't have to walk me up to my dorm Emmett"

"Rose if you have not figured it out I am very protective of you and you wont get your way ok"

"Yes sir" She smiled

We ate and I took her hand and walked me up to her dorm. "I will be back in an hour"

"Cant wait" She leaned in to kiss my cheek but I moved and kissed her on the lips. Slowly we deepened the kiss She put my hands lightly around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. Than She let go.

"See you later" than I jogged off before She could say a word. I could tell, when she let go that she was mad, I mean we met just yesterday, she must be mad I rushed her into things. I jogged back to the dorm and when I got there Jasper was about to leave.

"Where are you going" I asked

"I have a date with Alice" He said.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend Jasper" I said

"How did you know" he asked

"Alice is Rose's roommate Rose told me"

"Oh well we talked and now we are going out on a date" He said.

"Happy for you bro, but just be careful with her she is Rose's roommate"

"I will" Jasper smiled than left.

I just left when he did and ran around for a little bit.

Than went back to Rose. "Emmett" She said

"Hey Rose" i smiled

"Wow um you don't even look sweaty" She said

"I ran over and showered"

"Oh nice, come on in" I walked in and sat on the couch

"Come on" I patted on the spot next to me. She sat next to me. "Um do you mind" I put my arm around her.

"No" She got my book and opened it.

"Wait Rose are you mad at me" I asked

"Why would I be?" She asked

"I kissed you"

"So I liked it"

"You did, well I did also" I leaned in a kissed her quickly. She smiled.

"How about we start reading" She replied

"Sure" I got is book. "So Jasper told me he has a date with Alice"

"Yeah that is what she told me"

"Can't wait to see them together he is so tall she is so short" we both laughed

"True" She giggled

"Rose before we begin um are we official , I know we met yesterday but"

"Yes" She kissed me

"Well Friday I am taking you on a real date"

"Ok" She smiled

"Well lets getta reading" She snuggled into my arms and I read out load for a bit.

Almost an hour later, Alice strut happily though the door. "Hey Rose, Emmett don't you look cozy" We both smiled

"So how was the date" Rose asked

"Amazing we are going out tomorrow too can't wait , it is late Emmett you should go" she said

"Yes Mom" Rose replied. We both walked out

"Night Rose" I kissed Rose lightly.

"Night" She said , I left. I went back to my dorm.

And when I got back Jasper was humming to himself. And it was in tune.

"Hey Jasper" I said smiling

"Hi"

"How was the date" I asked

"Great we are going out again tomorrow" He smiled "I like her Emmett and I think she likes me"

"I am happy for you Jasper"

"So how was your day"

"Well Rose was in my class than we hung out the rest of the day"

"Told ya and I am glad" He smiled, than Edward came back.

"Hey Boy" Edward said.

"How was your day with Bella" I asked

"Good and you"

"My day with Rose was fine"

"Rose as in Rosalie Hale"

"Yes"

"She is one of Bella friends I had no idea"

"Oh wow all of the girls were at dating are friends" I said

"Um what are u talking about" Edward asked.

"Jasper is with Alice, me Rose you Bella" I explained.

"Oh Jasper has a girl" Edward asked

"Yes I do" Jasper replied.

"Wow how amazing" Edward smiled.

"Night" I said walking into my room and plopped on my bed and fell right asleep.


End file.
